Beyond Birthday's life after imprisonment
by BeyondBirthdayStoryteller
Summary: Here is a story of what happened after Beyond Birthday was arrested and thrown into the Madhouse. This story has made by translator. I am a Finnish girl. Never mind spelling errors. R/R


There he was. He sat on his bed. He kept his feet on the bed, and her black hair covered his eyes. The most common would be one of his posture that he hugged his legs, but this time he could not because he was wearing a straitjacket. This "he" of which I speak, is Beyond Birthday. There is still not found an actual guilt, but suspicions became so strong that they were not able to change when he was arrested. Now I will tell you what Beyond is done. First of all, he murdered three people and almost himself. He killed 44-year-old man named Believe Bridesmaid. Beyond drugged him. He made a Roman numeral code spelling out the name of the next victim. The next victim was a 13-year-old girl named Quarter Queen. He was also drugged, and his eyes were completely crushed. Backyard Bottomslash was a 28-year-old bank worker who had also been drugged before her death, though her age fell in-between those of the previous two victims (44 and 13). This happened when Beyond Birthday wanted to find out if a human can die of an internal hemorrhage without rupturing any organs. Beyond Birthday conducted this experiment by drugging and then beating Backyard Bottomslash's left arm without breaking the skin. When this did not work, her death was caused by loss of blood, with her right leg and left arm cut off. The right leg was discovered in the bathtub later. The left arm was taken by Beyond Birthday. But now I'm going to tell you the story. So, focus on what I'm going to tell you. I'll tell you what happened after the Beyond imprisoned.

When Beyond had been imprisoned for six months, his destiny began to think about. They should execute him, but they did not know yet when. However, they did not have to think about it for long. Nurses of madhouse arrived in prison. They came to pick him up. Beyond bring to the madhouse where he spent six years. So he just sat. Otherwise, he did not commit. Soon a man came in the room. He closed the door and stood there a moment watching the Beyond. "Arise!" He said. Beyond sat there a moment quite expressionless. Then his face turn happy. His smile was creepy. He just smiled. Then he rose up. He had blue jeans and white long-sleeved shirt over the straitjacket. The man took off the straitjacket, and put the handcuffs. Beyond then asked: "Why am I released?" Although no one had told him that. "I knew that you are clever enough to guess it. Voiced doubts as to the other person and they think otherwise of you, "Man said.

They walked just ahead. They came from outer doors and the man said: "Now you just go. We do not want you to stay here any longer, although we are believing you. Start from the beginning. But do not fall into the path of murder. "He opened the Beyonds chains and let him go free. The man gave to Beyond $ 500 and sent him away.

Beyond started walking along the road. He was in Los Angeles, where he murdered the three people. He saw the sun. It was beautiful. His house was near, and he decided to walk there until he saw another house and that was familiar to him. It was the house where Beyond had killed the first victim. Beyond decided to go visit it later. Now he decided to go home to think about things.

Beyond went home and sat on the bed in the same way as had been sitting in madhouse. Then he smiled. He began to laugh like crazy. He was released because of suspicions focused on the wrong man. He just laughed. But now he wanted to know whether the world's greatest detective L died. L: He was the one who won the Beyond. Beyond lose, but now he felt that the competition continued unless L was dead. Then Beyond wins. Beyond also wanted to know who was that guy who helped Beyond. Beyond wanted to kill him because the person was a danger for the Beyond. That guy could do a crime that could get Beyond guilty. He did not want to go back in prison. So he went to the first victim's house and think there.

Beyond sat down on a chair. But everyone there did not seem right. It felt like someone had been there. Someone looked at him. Then he realized. He went to bed and moved it. Something was moving beneath it. Beyond moved the bed quickly pushed back into place and saw a hand under the bed. Beyond took the hand and pulled the man out. It was about 20-year-old woman. Beyond lifted him up and asked her: "Was the bed comfortable?" She jerked her hand out from Beyond, and said: "What do you think? Why do not you prefer to ask my name? "" Tell me if you want to." Beyond said. "My name is Emily Coil. What is your name? "The woman asked. "My name is Rue Ryuzaki. Please, call me Ryuzaki." Beyond said. Ryuzaki was Beyond fake name when he act a private detective. He wanted to use it even more. "Oh, yeah. I would prefer to call you to Beyond Birthday." She said suddenly.

They were then about a minute, just watching to each other. Beyond then broke the silence and asked, "Why did you help me out of madhouse?" "Because I wanted this world to the small-scale chaos and the people are going to panic." Emily said. "Oh, yeah. But we should probably talk to somewhere else. Tell your address so I arrive there when the clock is 4." Beyond said. "Okay. This address. Should I also invite the person who will capture your murders? He probably would like to meet you. Otherwise, he will reveal himself and then he gets the reputation of a murderer, and he was imprisoned." Emily told. "Yes. Invite him. He is a silly man who executes my murders. What a joke." Beyond said.

When the clock was 4.00pm Beyond went in to Emily's house. There was Emily, and the person who was intended to capture. "Thank you for coming. My name is Taylor," The man said when Beyond just stepped inside the house. "Thank you. I would like to speak with you alone. Sorry Emily," Beyond said, and walked to Emily's bedroom with Taylor. He closed the door and began to speak: "Do you want to be really criminal? Would you like to be a murderer? "" Yes. But I cannot ever be really one because I only take your honor of killings." Taylor said. "But what if you kill a man. In front of the police. All believed that would be the fourth victim of a murderer, and you should earn that title." Beyond suggested. "Yeah, but who it would be that man?" Taylor said. "Emily. You see, I have already made a plan and it has already begun. I have called the cops here. They're going to capture the murderer. You threaten to kill Emily if the cops come closer. Then cut Emily's neck with a knife. Then they arrest you. Do you do it? "Beyond asked. "Yes. I will do it, "Taylor said.

Then they went back to the living room where Emily was waiting for. They sat on the sofa and began to speak. Soon started to hear sirens sound. The police came. Beyond rose and said: "Now it is Taylor. Good luck. Do not make me disappointed." Then Beyond escaped through the back door and was following from a distance

Soon Beyond heard gunshots and screaming. Then, about 5 minutes later an ambulance arrived. Emily was dead, as well was Taylor. Nobody knew the existence of Beyond.

Later in the year to reach Beyond began again killing people. And it did not stop until something special happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you want to the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tell and I can made new chapter with your wishes :D**


End file.
